Work in progress fic
by MaRaMa-TSG
Summary: This is a WIP story based 10 years after Charlie lives in the factory. I posted this to get some input and see if I keep working on it. It will become a mature story in the future. However if enough people asks for it I can make a gen fic using my adult C


**What I crave the most**

**

* * *

**

**Author Intermission:**

**Wonka: "Interruption."**

**Mara: "Intermission."**

**Wonka: "Interruption. You're interrupting the reader."**

**Mara: "You're interrupting _me_."**

**Wonka: "Like I said," grins "Interruption." **

**Ahem.**

Inspired by all those wonderful fanfics by Initial Aitch, Idol Hands, Pet Pet Angel, the art of Loony Lucifer, Loi Maga, The Wonkamatic and the other lot of Wonka fans and freaks from all over the world whose works have been such a heaven for the rest of us and those I either forgot their names or I'm afraid of letting someone go unmentioned. The very fist chapters will be clean until things start 'warming' up. My goal with this is to give everyone a bit of what you like. You'll see what I mean.

Thanks also to the Chocolate High I have right now after eating, throughout the day: two Chocolate puddings, two Chocolate Cupcakes, One glass of Chocolate milk and right as I write this a Chocolate Boost drink. **:Feels like Veruca listing all her pets, why not complete it:** And a silly old cookie. I _want_ more chocolate!

Maybe even, for some odd reason of getting me in writing mood, my new Coldplay CD. It must be the voice of the singer. XD

Heck! Even the realization that I have quite a lot in common with Willy Wonka. I was asked if I was 15 years old today and I replied I was 20 and that "Yes, I know my **face**, **voice **and **demeanor **are those of a little girl." Then I just paused, analyzed my words and laughed.

Oh, and I'm reading the book again.

**Wonka: "You're a nice girl, but you talk too much."**

I'll stop mumbling now.

Enjoy!

* * *

A/N: Words in: **_Plain italics_**, mean emphasis and or in a louder voice; **/ _Between slashes and italized /_**, mean thoughts; **((Between double parenthesis))**, mean Flashback.

**Chapter One: Lag**

"What shall we do in such a special occasion, my dear boy?" In a tone that was casual for him.

"Same we do every year?" A shrug followed his words.

"Oh, no, no, no. _Today_ is a most important day. Today it's been _ten_ years since you came into the factory! We must make it _extra_ special!" His voice going an octane higher at the last statement.

"Well, I don't know. What's in your mind?" A very casual conversation indeed and, in fact, quite boring. That needed to change.

"If I had something in my mind already I wouldn't be asking what we should do, because, If you were to answer something completely different from what I had planed then _my_ plans would be ruined and that would kinda ruin my fun, wouldn't it?"

/ _There we go._ / Charlie just smiled. "There is something _you_ could do."

Mr. Wonka raised his eyebrows in question and curiosity but he didn't word the feelings. There was no need really – It was _expected_.

"Never change, Willy Wonka." smiling kindly.

Frowned this time. "You say that _every_ year." In a slight tone of disappointment.

"Meaning it …_every… single…_ time." Smiling wider, he didn't have to look to know that the normally pale complexion of the man next to him had gotten a bit more color on his cheeks. It was meant to do so. There was a moment of silent before Willy spoke again.

"Thanks."

/ _Now _that_ wasn't expected. _/ "What for?" Curiosity and wonder where to fault for that question.

"Fer saying that." He closed his eyes and continued to smile in content.

Charlie turned to face the man beside him. "Speak your mind." During the years Charlie had learned to deduce most of the otherwise strange things Willy Wonka would say and mean. He also learned that he liked to simply start a subject but never continue it unless he was sure it was going to be taken with genuine interest and that's were 'Speak your mind' became a very common phrase between them.

"Fer one," he started and Charlie remembered how he was still getting used to Willy switching from proper language to his 'yer's, 'cha's, 'yah's and 'fer's. He liked to call it Wonka-speech but never voiced the thought out loud, only once when he mentioned it to his mother. "You are the only person that has accepted me just the way I am..."

"And love it." Charlie stated simply and matter-of-factly, making Willy smile more and ignore the rude interruption, even though, it wasn't really a rude interruption, it was a rather nice one.

"For two," he continued, taking no heed of the fact that 'For two' made as much sense as saying 'Me three'. He didn't have to look at Charlie as he spoke. He knew the young man was right next to him. His elbow was touching the other's shoulder. "I just plain like it when you are sincere, which ya always are! You always make me feel so nice and happy."

Charlie lifted his upper body using his right elbow for support and propping his head on his hand. He wanted to see Willy's expression as he spoke. Laying down on the Swudge of the Chocolate Room, opposite to each other but with their heads right side by side was their favorite way to brainstorm. Willy loved especially, the gentle sound of the river in the background. Churning and turning, splashing and bubbling happily. For if his river was happy, his factory was happy and that made Willy Wonka _very_ happy but nothing could make him happier than to know that he wasn't alone anymore.

It was rare of him to admit his feelings, much more if they were as deep.

Willy, who had been staring straight up to nothingness, finally looked at the young man beside him only to find him staring into his eyes. "Still trying to 'figure them out'?" He asked simply with an equally simple and knowing smile, quoting what his heir had said the very first time he asked why he was looking at him the way he was and that was years ago.

Charlie blinked as if snapping out of a trance. "Yeah…" His voice also sounded entranced. Willy Wonka's eyes were one of the so many things about the man that had always fascinated Charlie. They were blue. Nothing unusual about that, right? Only that blue eyes were usually light in color, Willy Wonka's were the first and only blue eyes Charlie had seen of such a dark hue. They were such a strange hue of color they'd shift to violet depending of the way the light hit them. Like those hazel eyes would change from green to brown passing trough the respective tonalities of both colors, but just how were Blue-to-violet eyes called? The most astonishing color Charlie had seen them take has been a violet so bright it started to look fuchsia and that was one of the very, _very,_ few times he ever saw Willy Wonka _furious_. Let's just say, the least you want to do is get on his bad side – especially when the day has been particularly _dreadful_ for him. Oompa-Loompas always were careful when they wanted to prank him but young Charlie had yet to learn about timing. Willy never seemed to think they were so impressive. The man had seen so many amazing things in his life very little amazed him anymore.

"Yer doing it again"

This time Charlie blushed slightly and lowered his face smiling sheepishly as he heard Willy's sing song voice. He found himself very often lost in his eyes so intensely Willy often thought he was asking them telepathically for their reason to be like that. Demanding, even. Charlie was only ashamed when he heard Willy protest; it meant he was starting to feel uncomfortable. Charlie threw himself back again with a slight thud and stretched himself groaning loudly. "Is it me or are things going sloooowly today?"

"The day is laging." Willy said simply with a nod, his gaze back to the distant ceiling of the room.

"Laging, Willy?" Charlie said chuckling; soon the chuckle became laughter from them both.

As they recovered Willy was suddenly sitting up. "Well, let's not _lag_ ourselves! There is so huge we could do in such a much place…" Willy frowned "Ermn…" He looked back down at Charlie and saw him stretch his arms upward and make circular motions with his index fingers, once forward, then three times towards himself – Reverse it. "Yeah, that." As Willy started to stand, using his cane for help, he instinctively made to hold his hat in place but touched the top of his head instead. He stroked his hair into place while looking around as he said, "Now where did I put it?" more to himself than anything.

Again, Charlie resourced to silent hand gestures and pointed to his right. Not moving any other muscle of his body that didn't need to from his comfortable laying position. Willy looked in the direction and found his hat perched on one of the candy cane-sticks protruding from the ground. "Oh." After retrieving it he walked back to Charlie and looked down at him with arched eyebrows and a smile playing on his lips. Charlie had covered his eyes with one arm and yawned.

"Lazy, lazy…"

"Hmn hum."

Wonka grinned and hovered the tip of his cane over the body of his apprentice and began making a beeping sound like he was handling a metal detector. Charlie smiled and his body tensed in anticipation but didn't move. "Leave me alone."

"Beep….beep…." Grinning still as the cane-tip passed over the stomach, pausing only briefly over the belly button.

"I mean it." There was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Beep…beep... beep, beep, beepity beep." The cane-tip was zigzagging it over the ribs now and Willy's grin getting wider.

"Wiiiiill." Charlie groaned but couldn't help but smile now as the 'beeps' became faster making his warning go to waste.

There was a pause in the beeping and a couple of seconds of silence that made Charlie lift his arm from his face and open one eye to see why it was and just there, about a millisecond after seeing Willy grinning like a maniac, he felt the tip of Willy's cane press down on his right side gently but right in a sensitive spot making him sit up with a shriek of laughter as he clutched at the area.

"_That's it!_" He stood up with a leap and turned towards the chocolatier who was now running away, cackling in a mock evil laugh he must have heard in some movie.

Charlie started after him. "You're gonna get it now mister!"

* * *

A group of Oompa-Loompas stopped working to look down towards the Chocolate River bank at the two figures and started giggling and whispering to themselves. Willy Wonka was pretty much prancing quite expertly trough the uneven terrain of the room while Charlie was having a bit of a hard time descending a slope without loosing his balance. Willy jogged backwards several times to call back at Charlie things they couldn't make out but were surely not taken very nicely by the younger and soon-to-be Candyman because he only screamed back things like "Just you wait until I get my hands on you!" 

Some of the Oompa-Loompas started cheering for either of them while others started placing bets of things like: Whatever the younger boss would throw the older one into the Chocolate River when he finally caught him or tackle him to the ground and use his practiced wresting moves to pin him to submission – He had done it before. Others where: whenever the younger boss would even be able to actually catch the older, yet seemingly more agile one – who was now springing down the steps of one of the hills while the other was being more careful and running out of breath already.

* * *

"See what you get by laying about and just being lazy?" 

Willy Wonka stood proudly on the top of one of the tallest hills as he looked down at his heir taking his time climbing it and huffing slightly. He leaned forward putting most of the weight on his cane and smiled. "Yer nat doing your morning exercises, are ya?"

Charlie stopped climbing and stood straight with his fists on his sides. "So that's your secret?"

Willy faked surprise by gasping and placing a hand on his mouth standing straightening himself. "Oops." He made to turn and flee again as soon as Charlie continued to climb but noticed that he had no interest in continuing their little chasing game.

"I haven't eaten breakfast either. I was waiting for you."

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Willy cried. "Breakfast is the most important part of the day. We mustn't wait any longer." And with that he grabbed Charlie's arm and practically dragged him back down the hill and towards his home. Charlie winced only slightly and the force the man used.

"So what we having today?"

Charlie smirked. "Cereal."

Willy came to a halt a few steps from the door of the little shack making Charlie bump into him. Charlie staggered back slightly while Willy only swayed forward. "Pancakes will do just fine." With that he closed in the distance and opened the house door.

* * *

Charlie placed his glass back on the table and leaned back on the chair as he started to stretch and yawn a bit too loudly. 

"Goodness Charlie."

Charlie continued to stretch his body in various ways and had his head thrown back when he said "Sorry mum. Ungh!" He finished with a chuckle. "I ate too much." Another yawn soon followed. He focused his eyes on the only man in the house at that moment. "Not hungry, Will?"

Willy was poking at his second pancake with the fork - he had already eaten the first one. "Not really." He looked up at the young man across the table. "I suppose yer gonna take a nap now."

"Should I?"

"Like you have to ask for permission."

"Is there anything you'd rather have me do at the moment. You _did_ asked me what did I wanted to do. Sleep is an option you know."

"And still was my fun ruined."

"You can help me make a cake if you want while Charlie sleeps, Willy." Mrs. Bucket made to take Willy's plate but he gesture her not to as he stood up and took it to the kitchen himself along with Charlie's.

"Oh, okay then. Chocolate?" He turned towards her smiling.

Mrs. Bucket looked at Charlie as she cleaned the table top with a cloth. "Birthday boy?"

"Whatever."

"Oh, go to sleep already. Seeing you like that is a turn down. Chocolate it is then! I'll get it." As Willy turned to exit the house he took a towel from the refrigerator handle and threw it at Charlie. The towel hit him square on the face because he wasn't paying attention. Charlie threw it right back to the direction it came from only to have it hit the door as Willy closed it behind him. He could be heard giggling as he walked away from the house and towards the river.

Mrs. Bucket stared out the window at the chocolate-maker smiling kindly as she said, "Sometimes I'm not sure who the younger one is."

"At heart," Charlie started making his mother look at him. "No one beats Willy Wonka."

* * *

Obligatory Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine 

Wonka: Thank goodness!


End file.
